


Influenced

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Homestuck, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU plot shell, Gen, Not a whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro is influenced by Neon Genesis Evangelion, instead of TTGL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influenced

Instead of the whole dumb pointy anime shades schtick, he’d probably be more inclined to wear those neuro headpieces maybe. I can’t see him wearing a plugsuit every day, even if he is a huge dork.

But, obviously, that leaves the whole strife specibus thing open to interpretation because Bro probably (obviously) got the katana idea from Kamina and the EVA ids are primarily gun wielders.

Shinji and Asuka, though, at the very least are known to use hand to hand combat and the prog knives. I’m thinking that’d mean Bro at the very least would be more close combat orientated (besides, punching a meteor in half? Yes please). Dave on the other hand would probably use a Lance of Longinus expy.

Considering the change in weapon, that means the crow at the beginning and subsequently Davesprite and Jack both get lances in their chests rather than a sword. Although it wouldn’t get quite the same piercing effect as the actual Lance of Longinus.

Purely for my own fun and psychologically torturing Dave, I like to think he’d see his friends as similar to the NGE characters in some respects. Bro and Asuka, Jade and Misato, John and Kaworu, himself and Rei, Davesprite and Shinji and Rose and Ritsuko (which makes some nice Naoko-Ritsuko relationship comparisons between Rose and Roxy). It throws off how Dave and Rose see each other, though I don’t think Dave would be THAT invested in it and if I was going into it on that level I’d start making John/Davesprite links to Shinji and Kaworu’s relationship and that would be awful of me).

Psychologically, I’m not sure exactly what it’d mean for the Strider bros as most TTGL references seem to be mostly cosmetic. However, I’d like to think Bro would idolise Asuka and Misato instead of Kamina. And there’s Dave’s comparison of himself to Rei and Shinji and that gives me Stridercest pangs. They might be a bit more open with themselves because of this, a more loud rivalry rather than the quiet attacks that seem to be going on (and I really want to see them reenacting the episode where Shinji and Asuka learn to work together). But I don’t think Dave would be comfortable with the “emotionless albino” stereotype and would be more open with how he feels just to avoid it.

Glasses wise I think John would still have sent him the Ben Stiller shades, but he’d be more prone to hanging them on his shirt rather than wearing them 24/7 and would be mostly comfortable with how his eyes look. He’d know his bro’s were orange and that’s a hell of a lot weirder than red.

Buuut, there’s also the fact that NGE is by no means a kid’s show compared to TTGL which is just mechas beating each other up instead of mechas and aliens and a lot of death. This would probably show in Dave as being more okay with the idea of death. He wouldn’t blink at the crow after slingshotting it out of the window and seeing dead Daves would just remind him more of Rei.

I haven’t planned anything else outside of this haha so if anyone wants to elaborate on it a bit, go ahead.


End file.
